1.Field
Article of manufacture and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a stacked package and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a stacked package including sequentially stacked semiconductor packages, and a method of manufacturing the stacked package.
2.Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages. Further, in order to increase storage capacity of the semiconductor package, a stacked package including sequentially stacked semiconductor packages may be used.
The stacked package may include several semiconductor packages and plugs, in which the semiconductor packages are stacked on one another and the plugs provide electrical connections between the packages.
In order to attach the plugs to the packages, heat may be applied to the plugs. While applying the heat to the plugs, the plugs may become liquefied and compressed such that an electrical short may be generated between adjacent plugs.